Hidden Sparks
by penofme
Summary: Kurt felt that he shouldn't be have feeling for certain Quinn Fabray. Because he is gay. This is his little sequence reflection. ONE SHOT


**Hello everybody! I'm back with another cheesy and corny Kurt/Quinn fic ... I'm so obsess with them lately so I need to find another release for my random thoughts of them! Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

It doesn't feel right, when you realize that you have a hint of sparks feeling to someone who you thought you never would have even a little tendency to that person.

Moreover, when that person is a girl. Worse yet, when that person is a very beautiful young lady named Quinn Fabray. A girl who didn't even fill the small blank part in your heart, or crossed your mind, because even if you're ready to open a blank part of it for a girl, that role clearly falls into the hands of Mercedes. And the more aggravating circumstance is that you know from a long time ago that you are _**gay**_.

You're not supposed to have that sparks, when you're already safe in Dalton. Blaine is always on your side, a great counselor and a perfect friend. When you've found comfort in the Warblers. When Finn Hudson, someone who you have crushed on which has now become your brother, is very natural and normal in front of you. And when David Karofsky's no longer around. And when Mercedes and the rest of New Directions are slowly accepting your departure to Dalton Academy.

You realize there is something wrong with you when one night you received a text message from her, which basically just asking your condition. But maybe you think there is something more on the exchange of the messages other than asking your condition, because at the end of your exchanging messages she gave a short message with friendlest tune ever, "I miss you, Kurt." That night, you couldn't sleep well, looked at the screen and held your cell phone, opened the inbox menu over and over again, viewed the messages repeatedly, until the battery is running low.

Then the next morning you come back to see your phone screen, strangely enough you wish there was a new incoming message from her, because you know how safe and how comfortable you were, given attention from someone else, even if it's from afar. That's the time when you know that you really missed having interaction with her.

At the lunch break, you know that the spark is getting bigger and bolder when Blaine, Wes, and David asked you to go to lunch in the cafeteria and you, with no excitement, said no to them, just because you want to be alone in the common room, look out the window, imagined those blond hair with a ponytail. It's even more odd, cause you really miss the way she walked with her chin lifted in your old school's hallways.

At school, your face flushed when you saw one photo of New Directions that you keep in your wallet after won the Sectionals last year. There, you're holding hands with her; even you so remember you also embraced one another that time. Her face is very pretty with a red ribbon attached between her flowing blond hair, and the bump in her stomach just add the beautiful quality of that person as a woman, you think.

Later during the evening, instead of doing the task for the next day, you just played your iPod; listen to the song the New Directions sang, especially songs when you and her paired-up during rehearsals. You'll never forget when you danced with her in the auditorium sang "Hello, Goodbye". The memories came when you held her hands and smelled the soft scent of her hair because the dance movements that suddenly appears in your brain like an old movies, and you remember the small details which are surprisingly still in the memory of your brain. Then when you held her body when you sing the song "Hair / Crazy in Love", you could feel the pressure of the enlarged stomach in your own stomach when she wrapped her legs strongly at your hips. You also couldn't forget when you and her paired-up while singing "One". At that time you constantly put your hand on the circumference of her stomach, her hands held your hand on her shoulder, while she gave a very warm smile frequently to you.

You even remember when the first time you watched the record of her, Brittany, and Santana auditioning for New Directions sang "I Say A Little Prayer". Her voice is very soft and fine until you consider that if her voice is a doll you'd be pinching it. You also remember when she sang "It's A Man's Man's Man's World", you're not bound by the released of her emotion during her performance at that time, but oddly, now you can actually understand what was happening to her. All of those memories make you getting more and more understand that you already lost a lot of moments with her when you were still at McKinley High, and it increasingly makes you anxious.

You know how it feels being in love to someone. But it's not like this. You ever fallen in love with Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. Funnily enough, both have stories with her. You fall for Blaine, too. But what you feel towards her is really strange. You can't explain with words that ever exist in this whole world, and yet you still want to know what it is.

That's why, now you decide to go from Dalton, walking with limp steps toward the urban life of Lima in the middle of the spring wind, and automatically runs in the direction of a large house with plate of steels graven with "Fabrays". You are silent for a moment, sighed, and then tried to give a steady walk toward the main door. You push the button mounted on the front door of the house. A moment later you could hear that someone open the door of the house, and your heart smile when you saw who it is.

The door opener is a little surprised and say, "Oh ... Hi, Kurt", and all you can do is smile without saying anything. At that time you just hope that when you were invited to enter the house, you can finish what's left and find the meaning of these weird sparks that you have for that person.


End file.
